Test
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Siang bekerja di cafe malam bekerja di pub bar. Itulah Hinata, seorang mahasiswi jurusan sastra universitas Konoha yang terpaksa membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata direktur tempat pub barnya ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan manager dicafenya dan tidak menerima Hinata bekerja disana sebelum melewati tesnya? TES APA INI?/ HidanHina / DLDR / Fin! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

_A-ano-e-eto—_

Iya-iya please jangan timpukin Sho-_kun_ pakai keyupuk, timpukin aja Sho-_kun_ sama duit! Hitung-hitung angpao tahun baru #maunya

Maaf publish baru lagi padahal ada dua cerita yang belum kelar, salahkan otak Sho-_kun_ yang terlalu banyak berfantasi, jadilah begini—

Dan sekali lagi, Sho-kun nggak baca ulang(semua fic juga Sho-_kun_ nggak pernah baca ulang) jadi maaf kalau banyak typo atau kata-kata aneh

Ya-ya, bagi yang mau baca aja deh—

_BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! SEMOGA TAHUN DEPAN MENJADI TAHUN YANG LEBIH BAIK_

-HAPPY READING-

.

.

.

_**TEST**_

_**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Pair: HidanHina**_

_**Rated: M for next chapter**_

_**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, RUSH PLOT, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

Siang bekerja di _cafe _malam bekerja di pub bar. Itulah Hinata, seorang mahasiswi jurusan sastra universitas Konoha yang terpaksa membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata direktur tempat pub barnya ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan manager di_cafe_nya dan tidak menerima Hinata bekerja disana sebelum melewati tesnya? TES MACAM APA INI?

.

.

.

"Hinata, antarkan ini ke meja nomor dua." Perintah sang manager sambil meletakan sebuah pisin berisi _shortcake stawberry _diatas nampan. Kemudian beralih mengambil rokok yang sudah tersulut ujungnya dan mulai menyesapnya. Hinata merespon, pandangannya langsung menuju nampan yang telah terisi. Mengangguk singkat, Hinata segera menyambar nampan tersebut dan pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Silahkan. Selamat menikmati." Ujar Hinata ramah pada pembeli yang memesan. Setelah mengantarkan pesanan, Hinata kembali menuju _counter _dan duduk disalah satu mejanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku sampai akhirnya kedua tangannya dilipat kemeja dan kepalanya tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sang manager prihatin. Tangannya berpindah untuk mengusap surai-surai indigo Hinata yang terikat sembarang. Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat sosok sang manager yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Meneguk ludah, akhirnya Hinata menjawabnya dengan singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Tidak apa-apa Hidan_jii-san. _Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawab Hinata yang menjadikan lelah sebagai salah satu alasan dirinya tidak bersemangat untuk kerja malam ini. Yah, bagaimana tidak lelah kalau beberapa hari ini dirinya mengambil _full shift _dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 7 malam sedangkan jam 8 malam dirinya sudah diharuskan bekerja ditempat lain dan baru selesai sekitar jam 3 pagi. Belum ditambah dengan perjalanan kembali keapartementnya, secepat-cepatnya Hinata berjalan, paling baru jam 4 dia sampai disana.

Hidan bertopang dagu sambil menganggukan kepala berusaha menerima argument Hinata. Sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak kedapur dan kembali dengan membawa cangkir berisi _lemon tea _hangat lengkap dengan asap yang mengepul menandakan bahwa minuman tersebut baru saja dibuat. Sesampainya di _counter, _diletakannya cangkir tersebut tepat dihadapan Hinata membuat Hinata tertegun karena bingung.

"Minumlah." Perintahnya singkat sambil menggambil beberapa piring yang masih basah dan mulai mengeringkannya menggunakan kain.

"Tapi _jii-san-"_

_"Lemon tea _mengandung vitamin C sangat baik untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit." Jelasnya memberikan ceramah singkat mengenai manfaat minuman tersebut membuat Hinata hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah huruf 'o' dan dengan malu-malu mengambil cangkir tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Terima kasih." Cicit Hinata pelan ditengah-tengah acara minumnya. Pipi Hinata serasa memanas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya manager _cafe_nya tersebut bersikap baik padanya. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata menerima kebaikan sang manager. Hinata merutuk, kenapa dia sangat baik. Kalau begini caranya susah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanyakan?

"Hinata-"

"Ya-Ya!?" Sahut Hinata cepat setelah sadar bahwa Hidan sudah berusaha memanggilnya berkali-kali tetapi tidak terdengar karena dirinya sedang melamun. Hinata kembali meletakan cangkir yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah di meja _counter _sebelum akhirnya mengadahkan kepala menghadap sang manager lagi setelah menikmati kepulan asap hangat menerpa wajahnya. "Ma-maaf." Lanjutnya melihat beberapa kerutan yang tercetak diwajah Hidan.

"Tidak apa." Balas Hidan maklum seraya menghisap nikotin yang disediakan oleh rokok yang dihisapnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi-" Hidan berhenti sejenak, terlihat menimbang-nimbang kata apa yang pantas untuk diucapkannya. "-kalau ada masalah kau bisa meminta bantuanku."

Hinata terperangah kemudian kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tuhkan lagi-lagi managernya memberikan sebuah perhatian yang mungkin saja bisa disalahartikan olehnya. Bagaimana kalau yang Hidan rasakan tidak sama dengan yang Hinata rasakan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hidan hanya menganggapnya anak kecil karena umurnya yang masih belum genap 19 tahun sedangkan Hidan sendiri sudah berumur tepat kepala tiga? Hinata mengetuk-ketukan jarinya dimeja sambil berpikir, kalau dia menyatakan cintanya apa mungkin Hidan akan menertawakannya dan berkata itu cuma ilusi? Pastinya dengan umur yang sudah matang, Hidan akan mengangap pernyataan cinta Hinata yang masih baru beranjak dewasa hanya kekaguman sesaat.

Hinata kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya, tidak sadar bahwa daritadi Hidan masih setia mengamati gerak-gerik sang pekerjanya. Ketukan demi ketukan berirama tidak beraturan semakin keras ketika tiba-tiba muka Hinata mengeras ditambah dengan mulutnya yang membentuk _pout _kecil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada masalah Hinata?" Hidan mencoba bertanya sekali lagi setelah yakin Hinata mempunyai masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan secara gamblang.

Hinata menggeleng, beralasan pergi membuang sampah untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Hidan yang masih punya segudang pertanyaan untuk dijawab.

.

.

.

"Ah tuan selamat datang." Sahut sang manager pub bar melihat sang direktur datang sebelum tempat tersebut buka untuk melayani pelanggan.

Sang pria itu mengangguk singkat, melepas mantel hitamnya dan memberikannya kepada seseorang yang menghampirinya sekedar menawarkan diri untuk menyimpankan mantel sang direktur. Sang manager pub bar itu kemudian memanggil semua pegawainya agar menghadap dan memberi salam kepada sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi disana.

"Selamat malam, Direktur." Sapa semua karyawan yang berbaris rapi menyambut masuknya sang direktur. Membalas singkat semua sapaan yang didengarnya, sang pria berlalu untuk menuju ruangan yang sudah beberapa waktu ini tidak dikunjunginya.

"Si anak baru belum datang ya?" Celetuk seorang wanita yang bekerja disana cukup menyita perhatian sang direktur. Menoleh kesamping, sang direktur memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada manager yang masih berjalan disamping mengekorinya.

"Ah- begini tuan, sejak seminggu yang baru kita punya seorang karyawan baru." Sahut sang menager tanggap. "Tapi entah mengapa hari ini dia terlambat, mungkin salju menghambat keretanya." Lanjutnya sambil memandang keluar jendela melihat awan mendung yang memuntahkan salju menimbun jalanan menjadi putih. "Kalau anda berkenan, saya akan menceritakannya sedikit-"

Dilain tempat, Hinata memacu larinya agar lebih cepat sampai ketempat yang ditujunya. Tidak mengindahkan nafasnya yang semakin pendek-pendek, dalam hati Hinata menjabarkan segala sumpah serapah yang tertuju pada sang manager. Kenapa tadi dia menawari Hinata untuk beristirahat sejenak. Yang berakhir dengan tertidurnya Hinata hingga jam setengah 8 malam disofa ruang karyawan _cafe. _Begitu keluar ternyata sang manager telah selesai membereskan isi _cafe _bersama beberapa karyawan yang lain. Merasa bersalah, Hinata terus-terusan meminta maaf sampai akhirnya setelah _cafe _dikunci Hinata melesat berlari menuju tempat kerja selanjutnya tanpa mengindahkan ajakan sang manager yang ingin memberikan tumpangan untuk pulang. Yah, siapa juga yang mau kalau ternyata pria yang kita suka mengetahui pekerjaan kita yang lain. Yang tentunya jauh dari kata 'baik'.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, mengibaskan salju yang mulai menumpuk diatas indigonya. Rasa dingin membuatnya memeluk erat-erat mantel usangnya yang membungkus tubuh sitalnya. Jejak-jejak berat tercipta diatas jalanan bersalju takkala Hinata mendapati bahwa jarak yang ditempuhnya semakin pendek. Wajahnya sumringah ketika melihat plang berhiaskan lampu neon warna-warni membentuk susunan kata '_Akatsuki Bar' _sudah tinggal beberapa langkah didepannya. Belum ada tanda-tanda pelanggan datang, itu berarti bar belum buka. Hinata menghela nafas lega, setidaknya walaupun terlambat dia tetapi bar belum buka dan Hinata masih mempunyai waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Seru Hinata begitu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Hinata membenahi sejenak penampilannya yang cukup acak-acakan, beberapa teman kerjanya berteriak melihat Hinata datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena salju yang meleleh bersama suhu tubuhnya yang panas karena berlari. Seseorang yang berbaik hati memberikan Hinata sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Terima kasih." Hinata menyambut riang handuk yang terjulur padanya, mengambilnya kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya yang kusut karena basah.

"Hina-_chan, _sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi menganti baju. Direktur sedang ada disini." Saran Ino salah satu rekan Hinata mengangsurkan sebuah kunci ruang ganti.

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku-" Hinata mulai mengambil langkah panjang-panjang menuju ruang ganti. Langkah panjangnya terhenti melihat potongan siluet seorang pria yang menatapnya tajam dari sofa hitam disudut ruangan. Matanya berubah nanar, refleks Hinata mematung saat pria tersebut mulai mendekatinya dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik sudah berada dihadapan Hinata. Hinata tergugu, meneguk ludah Hinata mencoba untuk memberi salam seperti biasa-_nya._

_"_Se-Selamat malam, Hidan_jii-san." _Ucap Hinata tergagap melihat figur pria yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

.

.

.

Hinata bergerak gelisah membenarkan roknya yang terlihat semakin mengkerut dan hanya menutupi setengah paha putihnya karena bentuknya yang memang minim. Sesekali membenarkan posisi duduknya yang terasa tidak nyaman, Hinata mencoba menatap sang atasan yang menguarkan aura hitam dan duduk dengan angkuh dikursi kebesarannya terpisah oleh jarak satu meter karena meja jati beronament yang terletak dihadapan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan penuh nada amarah yang datang dari sang pria tidak menakuti Hinata. Bukannya bergidik ngeri, Hinata malah merasa lega, setidaknya atmosfer yang menaunginya tidak terlalu mencekam seperti keheningan yang beberapa saat tadi tercipta.

"Men-mencari uang?" Jawab Hinata tergagap. Hinata menelan ludahnya, merasa bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkannya salah besar karena bukannya melunak, tetapi wajah sang pria berubah semakin mengeras. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Kedua tangannya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup didepan dadanya. Toh, Hinata tidak salah jawab, memang benar itu alasannya. Hinata memerlukan uang yang banyak, sangat banyak! Untuk membayar uang kuliahnya, uang sewa apartemennya dan sederet kebutuhan lainnya yang turut serta menguras kantong finansialnya.

"Untuk bersenang-senang?" Pemikiran aristokrat yang diturunkan oleh keluarganya membuat Hidan berpikir bahwa seorang mahasiswi yang membutuhkan uang pastilah hanya berkeinginan untuk mengejar penampilan, bersolek dan berkencan dengan pemuda sebaya mereka sebelum akhirnya hancur karena perpisahan.

"Ya untuk ber- APA?!" Hinata terkejut. Awalnya Hinata ingin langsung saja mengiyakan pernyataan Hidan agar cepat selesai tetapi kalau salah paham begini sih siapa yang mau. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uang lebih untuk bersenang-senang Hidan_jii-san. _Aku punya alasan lain." Dirasa tidak perlu menceritakan alasan pribadinya Hinata kemudian berhenti bercerita.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa?" Hidan semakin gencar bertanya. Tetapi Hinata tetap bungkam, alisnya mengeryit dengan muka berpaling agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan pandangan Hidan yang mengintimidasinya. "Aku rasa uang gaji yang aku berikan sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lainmu sebagai mahasiswi _biasa." _Lanjut Hidan masih mencoba untuk memancing Hinata bicara dengan menekankan kata biasa pada akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata mengerang kesal dalam hati, bagaimana bisa pria yang selama ini membuat hatinya mendadak membangun taman bunga sama dengan orang yang secara instant membangun perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya. Lagian apa untungnya sih sang direktur yang merupakan orang yang sama dengan manager untuk ikut campur dalam urusannya. Hinata kembali melamun, memutar matanya bosan sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara." Hidan mengangguk takzim merasa Hinata mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia ceritakan padanya. "Tapi kau tidak bisa bekerja disini." Melipat tangannya kedada dengan angkuh, Hidan mengeluarkan pernyataan keberatan akan adanya Hinata dipub bar yang dikelolanya atau lebih tepatnya, Hidan memecat Hinata secara halus.

"KENAPA!?" Hinata berdiri, mengebrak mejanya dengan keras. Sumpah, kadar parameter kekesalan Hinata sudah sampai pada batasnya. "Baiklah, begini _Jii-san _aku sudah bekerja disini selama seminggu dan tidak ada keluhan denganku." Hinata mencoba mengadu argument dengan Hidan bahwa tidak ada yang salah saat dia bekerja disini dan itu berarti Hidan tidak berhak untuk memecatnya.

"Kau masih remaja tanggung dan kau-"

"Umurku sudah lebih dari 18 tahun _Jii-san!" _Hinata memotong perkataan Hidan sebelum Hidan menyelesaikan kalimat yang Hinata sudah tahu kemana arahnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil atau remaja tanggung." Hinata menunjuk dadanya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku bisa-"

"Kau tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang harus kau lakukan disini!" Bentak Hidan pada Hinata. Hidan menggacak rambutnya pelan. Remaja yang ada didepannya ini polos sekali, tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa bekerja ditempat miliknya ini sangat berbahaya? Apalagi bagi gadis yang tidak berpengalaman seperti Hinata.

"Kalau yang _Jii-san_ maksud adalah bagaimana cara bekerjanya. Aku sudah sangat mengerti. Pelanggan adalah raja. Selama pelanggan tidak melakukan perbuatan yang kurang ajar maka kita tidak berhak—"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Sekarang gantian Hidan yang menyela pembicaraan Hinata. Hinata terdiam, kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan tangan menyilang dan wajah berpaling untuk tidak menatap Hidan.

"Jadi sekarang aku boleh keluar dan mulai bekerja? Aku sudah sangat terlambat _Jii-san_" Hinata melirik jam bundar yang terletakberdiri di meja direktur milik Hidan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30. Ya Tuhan, pasti sudah banyak pengunjung yang dating dan Hinata masih terjebak disini belum satu pun mendapat pelanggan untuk dilayani.

"Tidak!" Tolak Hidan, Hinata membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar penolakan Hidan. 'Apa lagi!?' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau harus melalui tes yang aku buat."

"Tes?!" Hinata mengulangi perkataan Hidan. Hidan mengangguk mengiyakan satu kata pertanyaan Hinata. Terdiam, Hinata menundukan kepalanya, bertopang dagu berusaha memproses permintaan Hidan. Setelah akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, Hinata kembali menatap mata crimson merah milik Hidan yang menyiratkan tekad bulat untuk membuktikan konsistensinya sebagai pegawai pub bar disana.

"Baiklah, _Jii-san. _Cepat katakan padaku apa tesnya?" Tantang Hinata pada Hidan.

_"_Sini." Hidan menepuk pahanya seperti mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Hinata mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Maksudnya? "Hey-Hey, kenapa kau terlihat menakutkan begitu?" Hidan terkikik geli melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang menguar dalam wajah Hinata. Berusaha menutupi tawanya yang segera meledak, Hidan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ja-jangan tertawa! Te-tes seperti apa ini?" Gemetar, Hinata kembali berdiri dari duduknya seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seakan membentuk sebuah perlindungan dari bayangan binatang buas yang hendak menerkamnya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan, kan?" Hinata berusaha tertawa walaupun yang akhirnya keluar hanya senyum terpaksa. Ok, ini bercanda, pasti Hidan hanya mencoba untuk membuat lelucon dengannya.

"Tes seperti apa?" Hidan menghentikan kikikannya. Kemudian menghadap Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan. "Tentu saja untuk membuktikan dedikasimu pada pekerjaan ini! Dan ini bukan candaan Hina-_chan._" Lanjutnya sambil memasang seringai diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Lalala~  
Ndak tahu, Sho-_kun _nggak tahu apa-apa—

Lagi-lagi ide random roman picisan numpang lewat di otak Sho-_kun _jadilah seperti ini. Ini semua gara-gara Hidan, gara-gara ngebayangin dia jadi om-om tamvan pakai baju butler dan dikesempatan lain pakai kemeja+jas dengan dasi longgar ya omg-omg- #authornosebleed

Oh iya, bagi yang nggak tahu pub bar. Sebenernya pub itu sama dengan bar, cuma lebih kecil dan menyediakan service unik. Nah disini servicenya adalah dimana si pelanggan 'pria' bisa ditemani oleh wanita-wanita pegawainya dan berhak untuk digrepe-grepe selama tidak menjurus ke hubungan badan. Yah, begitulah singkatnya~

_Well—_

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini? Pasti udah ketebakan lanjutannya? Ufufufufu~

Sekali lagi _**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013, LAKUKAN RESOLUSI TERBAIKMU UNTUK TAHUN BARU INI! GOOD BYE 2012 thanks for all trolls event QAQ**_

_**WITH LOVE—SHO-KUN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Ha-Halo—

Balik lagi sama Sho-_kun_ #tegok kanan-kiri

I-iya Sho-_kun_ tahu yang 'Papa' juga belum kelar, tapi nggak tahu kenapa yang dapet _feel_nya malah fic ini dan yang Papa Sho-_kun_—

_**KEHILANGAN PLOT, mamen!**_  
Semoga plot yang digondol mimpi balik lagi TwT untuk sementara silahkan nikmati fic ini dulu. Semoga kalian berkenan.

O ya, kalau lagi-lagi kalian menemukan kata aneh yang banyak terselip dific ini. Maafin Sho-_kun_ya, nggak tahu kenapa tiap Sho-_kun_ pindah file dari hp ke leppi banyak yang _autocorrect_ sendiri. Padahal dihp Sho-_kun_ ngetiknya bener kok. Jadi tolong jangan injak ranjaunya ya! Kalau pun ada, tolong kasih tahu Sho-kun ya, nanti kalau ada waktu bakal Sho-_kun_ edit. Thanks

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TEST**_

_**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Pair: HidanHina**_

_**Rated: M **_

_**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, RUSH PLOT, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ji-san! _I-ini tidak lucu!" Bentak Hinata dengan muka merah padam persis seperti kepiting rebus seraya memberontak pelan dalam pelukan Hidan.

Hidan tidak bergeming. Bukannya melepaskan, Hidan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya pada perut ratanya. Figur Hinata yang mungil terasa sangat pas sekali dalam rengkuhan tangan besar milik Hidan. Hidan menyenderkan pipinya pada salah satu pundak Hinata yang menegang. Merasakan Hinata yang terus memberontak tanpa pernah mencoba untuk tenang akhirnya Hidan kembali angkat bicara.

"Bukahkah ini pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau-protes?" Tanya Hidan mulai meragukan kesanggupan Hinata untuk bekerja di barnya. Membalikan tubuh Hinata, Hidan mengajak Hinata untuk langsung menatap mata crimson merahnya. "Sudah kubilang kau masih kecil." Dicubitnya pipi gembil milik Hinata dengan gemas. Setelahnya, hanya ada usapan-usapan lembut dari ibu jarinya.

"A-aa-aku bisa kok" Hinata tergagap mencoba membantah. Tidak pernah dalam ingatannya Hinata bercengkrama intim seperti ini dengan sang manager _cafe_. Gelisah, Hinata kembali mencoba memanjangkan dress mininya karena dianggapnya terlalu pendek sehingga sukses kulitnya bergesekan dengan balutan celana hitam milik Hidan.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau sudah biasa dengan hal ini." Ucap Hidan masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba semakin pendek melihat paha putih Hinata yang terpampang didepannya. "Apa kata pelanggan kalau kau seperti ini? Jangan gugup!" Hidan mulai berani meraba-raba paha mulus Hinata. Merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit halus bagai sutra ditangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah kelewat malu segera menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hidan.

Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan segala pemikiran rasa malunya. _Okay, _mungkin seminggu ini memang Hinata sudah sering sekali menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Tetapi itu semua bukan dengan orang yang Hinata sukai. Jadi akan berbeda tentunya apabila yang mulai berani menyentuhnya ini adalah orang yang ditaksirnya.

"Nguuh!" Hinata mengigit kemeja Hidan berusaha untuk meredakan desahan yang hampir terucap ketika Hidan menyikap rok dressnya dan mulai membelai salah satu pahanya. Lingkaran jejak saliva mulai terbentuk pada kemeja putih milik Hidan membuat Hidan dapat merasakan basah karena serat-serat kain mulai menyerap dan menghantarkannya sampai dikulit Hidan.

"Jangan diam saja! Mana _service-_mu?" Sedikit mendesis, Hidan memerintahkan Hinata untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya. Hey, hey! Dipekerjaan seperti ini sudah sepantasnya Hidan-yang berperan sebagai pelanggan- mendapatkan kepuasaan dari Hinata. Bukan sebaliknya seperti ini. Segera saja Hinata mematuhi perintah bos-nya itu. Dilepaskannya kemeja sang atasan dalam gigitannya meninggalkan kesan seksi yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata Hidan karena jejak benang saliva dan lidah Hinata yang sedikit terjulur.

"A-apa yang _Ji-san _inginkan?" Hinata mencoba bertanya dengan wajar seperti saat bersikap kalem didepan para pelanggannya. Uuh, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mengingat bahwa Hidan mampu menaikan suhu tubuhnya beberapa derajat beberapa saat lalu. Ini pengalaman pertama untuk Hinata. Biasanya disentuh seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa jijik dan bergidik ngeri. Tetapi tidak dengan Hidan, sentuhannya, belaiannya, cengkramannya- Aaaargghhh! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sepertinya Hidan sukses membuatnya gila.

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana pelayananmu pada pelanggan. Ingat Hinata, tes ini menentukan apakah kau layak bekerja disini atau tidak! _Sex appeal _adalah hal mutlak disini! Kau mengerti?" Racau Hidan panjang berusaha memberitahukan Hinata bahwa malam ini Hinata harus habis-habisan untuk menjamunya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya mulai bergerak melingkari leher Hidan sedangkan satu tangan lainnya mulai melonggarkan dasi merah yang Hidan pakai dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Hidan bergumam ketika jari-jari mungil Hinata bertabrakan dengan kulit lehernya, mengusapnya pelan tulang selangka pada leherny mengikuti bentuknya yang menonjol dibawah kulitnya. Ah, rasanya Hinata belum puas, perlahan tangan Hinata mulai masuk kedalam kemeja Hidan yang sedikit terbuka dibagian atasnya. Menjelajah lekukan demi lekukan dada bidang Hidan menggunakan tangannya. Entah mendapat nyali darimana, Hinata berani melakukan semua itu walau Hinata tahu bahwa ini sudah melebihi _service _yang seharusnya dia berikan. Tetapi Hidan memilih bungkam sehingga Hinata tidak segan-segan melanjutkan pekerjannya.

"_Ji-san_ sedikit kurus." Cicit Hinata pada Hidan. Walaupun Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana dada Hidan terbentuk dengan atletis. Tetapi tetap saja Hinata mendapati beberapa tulang yang hanya dilapisi sedikit daging sehingga dapat dengan mudah dirasakan oleh tangannya. "_Ji-san _tidak makan secara teratur?" Tegur Hinata pada Hidan setelah meloloskan tangannya.

Hidan menggeleng mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tanpa suara. Kemudian Hinata mulai meracau tentanga bagaimana pentingnya menjaga pola makan dan bla-bla-bla semacam obrolan ringan yang memang biasa Hinata lancarkan kala melayani pelanggannya tetapi Hinata juga tidak melupakan pekerjaannya untuk 'memuaskan' sang pelanggan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya. Terbukti dengan tangan Hinata yang terbelit di surai-surai perak Hidan dan satu tangannya lagi memegang gelas berisi wine yang sesekali Hinata minumkan pada Hidan kalau Hidan memintanya.

"Kau tidak minum _wine_-nya?" Tanya Hidan setelah mendapati bahwa Hinata terus mengangsurkan gelas yang berisi cairan bening itu padanya tanpa pernah menyesapnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan tenaga.

"A-aku- tidak bisa meminum alkohol. Maaf." Tolak Hinata lirih sambil meletakan gelas yang dia bawa pada meja Hidan menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk' karena Hinata meletakannya dengan kasar.

"Minus dua poin." Dalam sekejap Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hidan dengan pandangan bertanya. Apanya yang minus dua poin?

"Pertama cara kau meletakan gelasnya." Jawab Hidan tenang sambil meraih gelas dimejanya. "Caramu tidak berkelas, harusnya seperti ini." Hidan memberikan contoh bagaimana cara meletakan gelas yang baik dengan menyisipkan jari kelingkingnya sebelum meletakan gelasnya sehingga tidak ada lagi bunyi 'tuk' saat dasar gelas berbenturan dengan dasar meja.

"Hum-hum" Hinata hanya mengangguk mencoba mencerna intruksi Hidan dengan baik. Mata lavendernya tidak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik tangan Hidan yang lihai.

"Lalu-" Hidan langsung menyambar lagi gelas diatas meja. "Kau harus mencoba meminum ini Hinata. Ini dunia malam, tidak ada pengecualian." Kemudian Hidan menyesap minuman keras itu dengan cepat. Dan tanpa Hinata duga, Hidan mencengkram rahangnya kuat dan menariknya dalam satu ciuman panas. Kini, _wine _yang berada dalam mulut Hidan mulai masuk kedalam mulut Hinata bersamaan dengan lidah Hidan yang terlihat ingin bermain-main didalamnya. Ditekan-tekannya lidah Hinata yang kelabakan menerima tamu lain didalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit tetapi dominasi tetap berada dipihak Hidan. Rasa panas mulai menyeruak memenuhi rongga kerongkongan milik Hinata dan berakhir drastis diperutnya saat cairan yang masuk telah menemukan letak lambung Hinata. Dan semua itu menjalar kesetiap inchi sel-sel dalam tubuhnya membuat Hinata dalam sekejap terkapar dalam pelukan Hidan dengan muka memerah dan nafas memburu.

"_Ji-ji-san!" _Hinata mencoba menatap Hidan dengan pandangan sayu saat Hidan sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Seringai tipis terlukis pada bibir Hidan menyadari bahwa sang gadis dipelukannya tidak kuat dengan minuman yang mempunyai kadar alkohol tinggi. Terbukti dengan satu tegukan kecil, kesadaran sang gadis sudah hampir dibawa pergi ke awang-awang.

"Nah kau lihat! Kau tidak pantas apalagi kau tidak waspada. Ini ujiannya Hinata!" Hidan meletakan kembali gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya diatas meja pada tempatnya semula. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah _seductive _Hinata yang menggoda. Bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka karena terengah-engah, muka yang memerah dan sedikit basah karena keringat, serta pandangan nanar nan sayu yang imut. Aduh, Hidan merasakan bahwa ada yang mulai terasa sempit dibawah sana. "Lihatkan? Kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri dalam dominasi sang pelanggan kalau begitu mereka akan mudah memperalatmu. Kau tidak cocok bekerja seperti ini." Ujar Hidan sambil menepuk-nepuk surai indigo milik Hinata sebelum akhirnya merayap untuk mengelus-elus pipi Hinata yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Be-berarti _Ji-san _bukan pelanggan yang baik." Cap Hinata pada Hidan. Sedangkan Hidan sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik punggung tangannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau juga tidak waspada. Kau tidak tahu bahwa-" Hidan terdiam, beberapa saat lamanya menunggu Hinata tidak kunjung mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Hidan. Seraya memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, Hinata mencoba membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya.

"Bahwa?" Hinata mengulangi satu kata terakhir Hidan dengan intonasi bertanya. Hidan tersikap, matanya mengerjap mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya barusannya. Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Hidan menyerah. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Hidan mengulum senyumannya membuat raut wajahnya sedikit aneh karena walaupun tersenyum Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kerutan dialisnya.

'-aku memasukan _aphrodisiac_ kedalamnya-' Lanjut Hidan dalam hati tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui rencana liciknya.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Hinata menjerit kecil begitu merasakan jari-jari Hidan menyikap roknya dan memperlihatkan celana dalam putih miliknya. Bentuk celananya memang tidak menggairahkan tetapi tonjolan yang terbentuk dicelana putih sederhana itulah yang membakar birahi Hidan.

"_Ji-Ji-san!" _Hinata melayangkan protesnya. Tetapi tangannya tak kuasa menepis tangan Hidan yang mulai berani menurunkan celana dalamnya. Bukannya menolak, Hinata malah memberikan akses mudah bagi Hidan untuk melucuti celananya.

'Sudah bekerja rupanya.' Bisik Hidan pada dirinya sendiri. Dilepasnya hak-hak tinggi yang membalut telapak kaki Hinata. Setelah selesai tangan Hidan kembali meraba-raba paha dalam Hinata sesekali mencoba meraup semua bentuk selangkangan Hinata yang basah membuat Hinata mengejang dan menggeliat-geliat geli.

"Ja-Jangan!" Nafas Hinata tersenggal-senggal saat mencoba melayangkan penolakan pada Hidan. Sensasi ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Sensasi ketika setiap sentuhan ringan seseorang dapat menimbulkan efek luar biasa bagi tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Hukuman sayang." Hidan berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata membuat Hinata dapat dengan mudah merasakan nafas hangat Hidan yang berhembus kedalamnya. "Aku akan mengajarimu bahwa jika sedikit saja kau salah bertindak. Maka yang akan menantimu nanti adalah-" Satu tangannya yang tidak bekerja pada selangkangan Hinata bergantian meraup dada berukuran D milik Hinata. Ukuran dadanya yang besar membuatnya dengan mudah menyembul dibalik branya ketika Hidan dengan kuat menekan bagian bawahnya. "Ini." Dan dalam hitungan detik, puncak Hinata sudah berpindah pada tempat yang hangat dan basah. Apalagi kalau bukan didalam mulut Hidan. Hidan melumatnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Lidahnya tak henti-hentinya menggoda puncaknya yang tegak menantang. Hinata sendiri panik, tangan-tangannya menjambaki rambut Hidan membuat surai-surai perak Hidan yang tertata rapi menggunakan gel menjadi berantakan keberbagai arah.

"Oh-aaaah!" Hinata membulatkan lavendernya, tidak percaya bahwa desahan demi desahan mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Melayangkan pandangan bingung pada Hidan, Hidan membalasnya dengan tatapan jahil yang mampu membuat tubuh Hinata melumer.

"Kau juga menginginkannya, Hinata?" _Evilsmirk _semakin terpampang diatas wajah tampan Hidan ketika melepaskan kulumannya dan berbalik menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. Hinata merasakan kerongkongannya kering, sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk mengatasi dahaga yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Tidak!" Sifat _tsundere _Hinata muncul. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Hidan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Tangannya menekan dadanya sendiri untuk menghindari ekspos berlebihan yang tadi Hidan lakukan. Sedangkan kedua pahanya kembali mengatup dengan rok mini ketatnya yang dipaksa memanjang karena celana dalamnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Bohong!" Balas Hidan yang langsung membanting tubuh Hinata hingga tubuhnya membentur meja dan terlentang disana. Hidan sampai berdiri dari kursinya, kedua tangannya berada pada sisi-sisi tubuh Hinata masih menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menjatuhi Hinata.

"_Ji-Ji-san!" _Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Yang teringat dalam otaknya hanyalah bagaimana cara memanggil sang pria yang sedang menindihnya. Pahanya kembali terbuka lebar mempertontonkan lubang pinknya yang merekah mewah karena Hidan mengapit kaki-kakinya dengan kakinya sendiri dan membukanya lebar-lebar membuat Hinata terkadang merasakan hembusan angin panas pada kewanitaannya akibat pemanas ruangan yang menyala.

"Aaah!" Hinata kembali menggeliat ketika Hidan mulai meraba-raba perutnya yang rata, turun sampai selangkangannya dan bermain-main diantara gundukan kecil berhias pubis-pubis halus terawat rapi. Dada Hinata yang naik-turun mengikuti irama nafasnya yang cepat menggoda Hidan hingga tiba-tiba suatu ide aneh terlintas diotaknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hidan melepaskan ikatan dasi pada kemejanya, membuka kemejanya beringas dan membuangnya asal. Dasi yang masih dipegang olehnya segera saja digunakannya untuk mengikat kedua dada berukuran 'wow' milik Hinata sehingga terlihat menempel satu sama lain. Hidan menjilat bibirnya takjub. Bagaimana kalau merasakan kejantanannya dipijat oleh kedua daging menjulang milik Hinata? Ya ampun, dia sudah tidak tahan membayangkannya. Lebih baik hal tersebut langsung dipraktekannya saja. Mengingat sang gadis imajiner memang ada didepannya dalam keadaan mengundang.

"Sa-sakit." Hinata meringis saat Hidan mengikat kedua dadanya erat-erat. Hinata tak habis pikir ternyata orang yang ditaksirnya adalah penyuka BDSM. Bukan hanya dadanya yang terikat, tetapi kini giliran kedua tangannya terangkat keatas dan diikat erat oleh ikat pinggang Hidan yang entah sejak kapan sudah tanggal dari celana hitamnya. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, Hinata tahu apa yang nantinya Hidan lakukan pada tubuhnya yang masih perawan. Tapi Hinata diam, tidak menolak. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Anak pintar." Puji Hidan karena sudah tidak mendapatkan perlakuan penolakan dari Hinata. Hinata sendiri sudah pasrah, terlebih ketika Hidan menarik tubuhnya agar sedikit turun dari mejanya sekaligus agar kejantanan milik Hidan yang sudah dikeluarkannya mendapat posisi tepat diantara kedua celah dadanya yang kecil. Pelan-pelan Hidan melesakan kepala kejantanannya masuk sambil tangannya memaksa dada Hinata untuk lebih menyatu dan memijat-mijat miliknya. Hidan melenguh, matanya terpejam erat saat daging-daging kenyal milik Hinata menggesek batangnya yang berurat sehingga ereksi sempurna.

Hinata menggejang. Sadar atau tidak Hinata mulai menggerakan pinggulnya kedepan, mengapit salah satu kaki Hidan, menempelkan labia mayornya pada kaki jenjang Hidan, dan menggeseknya naik-turun menciptakan jejak bening ulah cairannya sendiri. Hidan pun menghentikan kegiatannya merasakan pergerakan Hinata dikakinya. Mengeryit pelan, Hidan menarik hidung mancung Hinata seraya berkata, "Dasar nakal." Ucapnya diselingi dengan tawa renyah milik Hinata.

Hidan melepaskan miliknya dari apitan dada Hinata. Membuat cairan putih kental yang mengantung diujungnya jatuh melumuri sela-sela celah yang digunakannya. Hidan memandang sebentar Hinata yang masih memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya lavender itu kembali terbuka. Masih dengan Hidan yang berada diatasnya, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Hidan sambil mencoba menutupi mukanya yang merah padam.

"I-itu karena _Ji-san _yang memulainyakan?" Gantian Hinata yang bertanya. Hidan sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang tidak sedikit pun menyiratkan rasa takut. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hidan malah memposisikan kepalanya diceruk leher Hinata menghirup aroma lavender bercampur peluh. Digigit-gigitnya pelan leher putih Hinata membuat sang empu mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Sudah tidak menolakku, huh?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak menolakku saat aku menyentuhmu-" Hidan kembali menggoda Hinata dengan mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk kembali tersanggah diatas meja dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya. "Seperti ini." Lanjut Hidan memulai menetrasi lubang milik Hinata menggunakan jari-jari panjangnya.

Tubuh Hinata berjumpalitan tidak jelas menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan ganas. Hidan sendiri sudah melupakan posisinya yang masih menindih Hinata. Dicumbuinya dada Hinata gemas, menarik-narik putingnya pelan serta memijat-mijat kelenjar _mammae_nya berharap sedikit saja cairan putih bernama 'asi' keluar dari ujungnya walau nyatanya hal tersebut mustahil terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau akan melakukan servis seperti ini untuk semua pelangganmu, Hina-"

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin." Cepat-cepat Hinata menyela perkataan Hidan. Sungguh, Hinata tidak mau dicap sebagai wanita murahan didepan orang yang disukainya. "Khu-khusus untuk _Ji-san." _Dengan suara lirih, Hinata mencoba menyampaikan perasaan sukanya pada Hidan walaupun dengan cara yang terselip diantara kata-kata pembelaannya.

"Oh-aku mengerti." Hidan terdiam sesaat sebelum membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus dan sedikit anggukan. Tentunya seorang pria dewasa seperti Hidan sudah cukup mengerti makna kata yang terkandung dalam kalimat Hinata. Mengusap poni ratanya, Hidan kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata. "Kalau begitu kita harus mulai memulai membicarakan kontrak kerja baru." Hidan beranjak dari tubuh Hinata. Hinata sedikit tertegun karena sentuhan Hidan yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kulitnya. Sambil mencoba untuk mendudukan diri bersusah payah karena ikatan dikedua tangannya, Hinata terkejut melihat Hidan sudah menyiapkan sang _junior_nya tepat didepan lubangnya yang masih sempit.

"_Ji-" _Hinata tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Hidan yang dengan beringas menjebol kewanitaan milik Hinata tanpa aba-aba membuat sang gadis-ralat wanita- dipelukannya menggelepar kesakitan.

"Sakit-sakit-saaakiiit!" Teriak Hinata beberapa kali. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa sang manager yang lemah-lembut ternyata bisa berubah menjadi liar jika berurusan dengan ranjang. Yah, walaupun saat ini mereka tidak sedang melakukannya diranjang. Melainkan diatas meja kerja milik Hidan. Masih dengan keadaan terikat, Hinata memukul-mukul dada bidang Hidan berharap bahwa sang pria akan melepaskannya.

Aliran cairan hangat mulai turun melalui paha telanjangnya, berwarna putih dengan sedikit campuran merah tanda jebolnya selaput dara Hinata ditangan kejantanan besar milik Hidan. Hinata sedikit menggerutu dalam hati, Hinata kira Hidan akan bersikap lembut kepadanya. Maka pikiran Hinata itu salah, Hidan sama sekali tidak bersikap lembut kepadanya. Ya ampun Hinata, memangnya ada yang mau bersabar ketika hidangan utama sudah tersaji didepanmu membuatmu meneteskan air liur cukup dengan melihatnya saja?

Gerakan Hidan semakin liar bersamaan diangkatnya kedua kaki Hinata ditumpukan pada pada kedua bahunya memberikan akses Hidan untuk menghujamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi pada lubang milik Hinata. Penyatuan dirinya dengan Hinata sudah membawa dirinya terbang ke awang-awang. Silahkan cap dia sebagai _pedobear _maupun _lolicon. _Hidan sudah tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang Hinata menerimanya dan dia akan senang hati menyambut perasaan Hinata.

Gerakan menghentak dari Hidan serta-merta membuat meja kerjanya berderit karena guncangan yang ditimbulkannya. Tak lupa dengan barang-barang diatasnya mulai berserakan dilantai karena tangan Hinata yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu mengapai-gapai benda apa saja didekatnya. Hinata sudah tidak mengingat lagi berapa lama Hidan memasukinya dalam posisi seperti ini. Yang Hinata tahu tiba-tiba dinding kewanitaan Hinata berkedut hebat, memijat batang Hidan dengan gerakan memelintir membuatnya membuka dan menutup matanya cepat akibat sensasi dari lubang yang diperawaninya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Hinata mengejang, Hidan dapat merasakan bahwa batangnya dilumasi oleh cairan hangat dan kental.

"Aku belum keluar sayang." Rajuk Hidan ketika melihat Hinata terkapar karena orgasme pertamanya. Tidak memberi jeda istirahat untuk Hinata. Hidan membalikan tubuhnya membuatnya dalam posisi memunggungi Hidan dengan tubuh terhimpit diatas mejanya. Hidan mendesah ketika memasukan sang juniornya kedalam milik Hinata lagi sebab untuk beberapa saat Hidan mengeluarkannya dengan dalih akan mengubah posisinya.

"Monster." Ejek Hinata pelan memberi julukan pada Hidan karena setelah setengah jam mengagahinya Hidan masih terlihat segar bugar tanpa tanda-tanda akan tumbang dalam waktu dekat. Hidan hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ejekan Hinata. Diciuman leher jenjang Hinata yang sudah meninggalkan banyak bercak merah karena ulahnya. Sambil menyisir rambut panjang Hinata dengan tangannya, Hidah menggerakan tubuhnya mengaduk-aduk tubuh Hinata tanpa belas kasihan. Kedua-ketiga bahkan sampai keempat kalinya Hinata mengeluarkan cairannya, Hidan masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri permainan panas ini. Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-jawab sendiri, apa memang diumur 30an ini seorang pria sedang memasuki masa puncak birahinya? Atau mungkin Hidan memang perkasa dan tak terkalahkan?

"Su-sudah!" Hinata menangis, merasakan bahwa tulang rangkanya yang seharusnya berperan dalam menyokong tubuhnya mulai rontok satu persatu karena kelelahan. Sudah tidak ada lagi gerakan menggelinjang yang diciptakan oleh tubuh sital Hinata. Bahkan Hinata sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya yang terpejam. Hinata menyender pada Hidan karena posisi mereka yang sudah berganti dengan terduduk diatas kursi empuk sang bos sedangkan Hinata berada diatasnya. Bukan, bukan Hinata yang bergerak, melainkan Hidan yang menaik-turunkan pinggang Hinata sehingga kejantanannya keluar-masuk tertelan oleh lubang surga milik Hinata.

"Se-sedikit lagi, sayang." Nafas Hidan memburu, sebentar lagi dia sudah akan meraih orgasmenya karena pijatan Hinata yang menggila. Batangnya yang berkedut-kedut pelan membuat Hinata dapat merasakan urat-uratnya memijat dinding kewanitaan Hinata. Sekali lagi Hinata berteriak histeris saat kewanitaannya kembali banjir oleh cairannya sendiri. Tetapi sekarang Hinata tidak sendirian, karena Hidan juga menyusulnya tanpa mengacuhkan lengkingan panjangnya dengan dalih bahwa ruangannya telah dipasangi karpet kedap suara.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hidan sambil mengangsurkan segelas susu coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Hinata yang masih bingung karena terbangun ditempat yang asing.

"Ini di-"

"Rumahku." Sahut Hidan. Dia mendudukan diri disamping ranjang yang Hinata gunakan kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Hinata.

"O-oh-" Hinata mengangguk paham. Tangannya saling bertautan mengenggam gelas yang diberikan oleh Hidan. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata menyeruput minuman hangat didepannya, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa ada hal penting yang harus ditanyakannya."Te-tesnya!?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut walau pada akhirnya Hinata mencuri pandang pada crimson merah Hidan yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak lulus." Jawab Hidan singkat membuat Hinata kecewa. Melipat kedua tangannya, Hidan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Hinata dengan bertumpu pada tangannya yang dijadikan bantal. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau membutuhkan uang lebih? Apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

"I-itu- ka-karena-" Cukup sudah, Hinata harus membeberkan semua masalahnya agar Hidan mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. "Se-semenjak aku bekerja di_cafe_mu, aku sudah diusir oleh keluargaku. Awalnya aku masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku dengan uang tabunganku, tapi lama-lama-" Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Air mata sudah siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat memegang gelas sehingga sedikit air coklatnya tumpah menodai _bedcover _milik Hidan. "Ma-maaf." Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah sambil mengusap noda yang tertinggal berharap bahwa warna coklat dari susu yang diminumnya tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak usah kau lanjutkan." Ucapan Hidan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata. Kembali, Hidan mendudukan posisinya kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Hey-" Panggilnya pada Hinata sambil memegang dagu milik Hinata agar wajahnya menghadap langsung padanya. "Kau memang tidak lulus tes untuk bekerja disana tapi kau lulus tes yang lainnya. Kau mau menerimanya? Gajinya, jangan ditanya ya, sangat besar sekali." Tawar Hidan yang disambut wajah sumringah oleh Hinata.

"Be-benarkah!? Jadi aku bisa membayar uang kuliahku, uang sewa apartemenku dan uang makanku tanpa perlu kekurangan?" Tuntut Hinata riang sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Hidan. Hidan hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati Hinata yang riang seperti seorang anak kecil yang diberi sebatang lollipop besar.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Katakan padaku apa pekerjaan itu _Ji-san?" _

"Pekerjaan itu adalah menjadi I-S-T-R-I-ku!"

"Eh?!" Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata berubah masam. Lamaran macam apa ini!? Kemana sisi romantisnya? Yang ada Hinata malah disuguhi wajah tampan Hidan yang memasang seringai nakal didepannya. "Ti-tidak romantis." Cicit Hinata sebal sebab impiannya untuk dilamar secara romantis hancur total oleh ulah Hidan yang melamarnya secara spontan pada pagi hari setelah mereka bercinta. Yah, tapi ini yang dinamakan sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampauikan? Hinata mendapatkan kekasih-eh ralat suami maksudnya _plus _uang kuliah gratis sampai lulus _plus _rumah yang cukup mewah dibanding apartemen bobroknya yang bahkan lantai kayunya sudah berdecit-decit berisik. Selamat Hinata, anda telah melewati tesnya dengan selamat dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya sang _heroine _kita sepertinya melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa sang calon suami memiliki minat dan bakat dalam hal BDSM.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Sho-_kun_ lihat sesuatu yang menarik di FFN

Kayaknya mulai ada yang nulis _crackpair_nya Hinata ya? Ada yang Madara, Hidan dan sejauh ini sih cuma itu—

Huah, sumpah, Sho-_kun_ seneng banget lihatnya.

Sho-_kun _juga seneng waktu ada beberapa orang yang bilang kalau jadi pada suka setting _Ojicon_ yang Sho-_kun_ pakai. Akhirnya ada yang satu aliran #mintadihajar

Btw, maaf ya kalau _ending_nya fic Sho-_kun_ selalu aneh. Dan nggak tahu kenapa malah paragraph akhirnya jadi humor garing kripsy gitu. Dan waktu ada beberapa orang yang bilang salah cast gara-gara Hidan baik, nggak kok, Hidan nggak baik. Dia om-om penyuka BDSM #le me tepar ditabokin Hidan. Yah, pada tahukan serigala berbulu domba? Ufufufu~

_**So, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini?  
HidanHina pair yang berpotensikah?**_

Ditunggu ripiuwnya ya kawan-kawan. Sho-kun butuh saran masukannya #kedipkedipkelilipandebu

_**With Love-Shokun**_


End file.
